Necklaces: A Spamano Fanficition
by AphMakiza
Summary: "Don't follow me, you bastard!" a clearly annoyed Italian yelled out, turning on his heel to turn to glare at the Spanish man, whom was following him to his class. Ever since that met that day, he had seemed to pick up the habit of following the Italian around school. "I can't help myself, Lovi, I find myself falling more and more love with you." Rated R for Romano
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

(Necklaces: A (Nearly) Impossible Love)

Every time a child is born into the world, they are assigned a necklace. This necklace is supposed to help the given person help with finding their soul mate, the person they are meant to be with forever, the person who they can be happy with, find joy with, and more importantly, fall in love with.

The rules of the necklace are very simple rules to follow, the rules are naturally accepted by society's standards regarding the necklaces, since the rules are not too extreme and are easy to follow, if you are truly in love that is. The rules are stated to go like this:

1\. The person is not allowed to remove their necklace at any point in time when the have not found their soul mate, the only time the necklace can be removed is when the person is with their soul mate.

2\. If the necklace is destroyed on purpose, legal actions will be taken against the owner and the person (if not the owner who tried to destroy it) who attempted to destroy the necklace.

3\. At no point in time is a person allowed to cheat on their soul mate, commit adultery with another person besides their soul mate, or even have romantic interactions, such as kissing, cuddling, or anything deemed romantic be romantic to the necklace, with another person, the light in the necklace will disappear when the person who has committed the actions necklace will fade out, along with the soul mate's necklace.

4\. It is impossible to change your soul mate.

Besides the rules of the necklace, there are other things that have to do with the necklace as well. Each necklace has its own special color that is supposed to match with the color of the soul mate's necklace. There are no two necklaces that are alike, so there is no possibility that a mistake can be made when finally finding said soul mate.

Once the soul mate has been found, it is up to the two people to decide their relationship from there on out.

Now, we head into the real world, where we focus our attention on a Spaniard, who just so happened to be waking up at this very moment.

* * *

 _ **Hello there, this is m**_ _ **y**_ _ **first fanfiction on this website that I actually feel pretty serious about. A quick reminder:**_

 _ **I**_ _ **do**_ _ **not**_ _ **own Hetalia, all rights go to Funimation and Hima.**_

 _ **I do not own the characters Lovino (APH Romano) and Antonio (APH Spain).**_

 _ **All I own is this story, the storyline, and m**_ _**computer and keyboard in which I type this on.**_


	2. Chapter 1

The familiar sound of birds chirping was the first sound that Antonio Fernández Carriedo heard in the morning. Though the annoying beeping of his alarm clock soon ruined the sounds of the birds chirping outside. A sleepy groan escaped his lips as the Spaniard sat up his bed, running a hand through his chocolate brown locks of half curly hair. After stretching his back out, which gave a successful 'pop' as he did so, he slowly got out of his light green bed sheets, awning once again, rubbing at his olive green eyes. He looked around his room and he noticed that the window was opened up. He looked slightly confused before the memories of the night before came flooding back to his mind, almost like a dam was opened up and the water came flooding out into the smaller streams of water.

 _At about 21:30, Antonio had managed to successfully sneak out of his second story house by climbing out of his bedroom window, undetected anyone at all._ _He had managed to drop down to the ground fairly easily, only managing to land in a soft pile of mulch, which his mother used for their roses in their front yard. He chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, looking around for his ride to come and pick him up before his parents decided to randomly wake up. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and his caramel colored hand found his phone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and he turned it on. He swiped his thumb across the home screen and he put in his pass code, which was '1-4-9-2' precisely. The first thing that had pulled up was a group that was titled "BTT", which was an inside joke between Francis, Gilbert, and himself, which was what he had named that because it was only the three of them in that texting group together. He glanced through the earlier texts that were not sent all that long ago._

' _I'm going 2 get Gil, get u later Toni.'_

 _That was the last text from Francis that he had gotten, but he noticed that Gilbert, who must have been too lazy to respond to the text message after reading it like usual, had saw the message._

 _Antonio sighed to himself, walking up to the sidewalk that was right in front of his house, tapping his foot as he waited for them to show up already. He was more nervous than annoyed to be completely honest; he really did not want to get caught by his parents since he knew that the punishment would be severe for sneaking out at this time._

 _As soon as he had finished the horrifying the thought of possibly being caught by his parents, he saw Francis's car pull up. Antonio mentally sighed in relief and walked up to the car. A bright grin was plastered across his face as he opened up the car door and got inside of it. He was met b the sight of his two best friends, both grinning at him once he got in. Gilbert was the first to_ _yell_ _talk, quite loudly, in the car once Antonio had shut the door._

" _Toni! Freund! Es tut uns leid!_ _{1}_ _Francis here forgot to get gas, Blödmann,_ _{2}"_ _Gilbert said with his signature laugh, which made Francis roll his eyes._

" _Va te faire foutre_ _{3}_ _, Gilbert," Francis commented under his breath, which Gilbert had naturally heard._

 _Gilbert gave a fake gasp of shock and laughed slightly. Antonio knew that the both of them were just playing around at that point in time. Soon enough, Francis began to drive to their desired location, Francis's house._

That was where the memory seemed to end for Antonio at this point in time, since the rest of night seemed like a blur to him.

Now, back to the real world, where Antonio seemed to finally be snapping out of his memories from the previous night. He looked around, realizing that his alarm was still going off. He quickly shook his head to snap himself out of his sleepy thoughts and he walked over to his alarm clock, slamming his down on top of it, which actually hurt a lot.

"Ow, ow, ow. Bad idea, Antonio, really bad idea," Antonio mumbled out to himself, slightly hissing in pain as he looked down at his hand, which now had a red mark on it from his stupid action of slamming his hand down his alarm clock to turn it off, which did not even work, so, due to that not working, he had to manually turn his alarm clock off.

He gave another small yawn and walked to his door, making his way to his bedroom door. He reached out and grabbed onto the door handle, cautiously opening it up. He honestly expected to see his angry parents there, but instead he was met by the silence of his house. He quirked a dark brown eyebrow, biting his bottom lip gently as well. He wondered why the house was so quiet. Maybe his parents had gone to work earlier, correct? His parents did do that a lot; this thought was nothing new to him at all.

The Spaniard walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway, not liking the silence that came with it at all. He popped his knuckles, which gave a loud crack when he did so, and he made his way to the bathroom. He opened up the bathroom door and placed his hand on the wall, basically running his hand up and down the wall until his hand had flicked the light switch on. He closed his eyes slightly when the light turned on, not expecting it to be so bright. He walked into the bathroom full and looked in the mirror, seeing that his hair was a complete rats nest and that there were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He grabbed his toothbrush, wetting it under the water, putting toothpaste on it, and then putting it in his mouth, where he brushed his teeth. After about two minutes of thoroughly brushing his teeth, he tapped his toothbrush off on the counter and he put his toothbrush back in the cup that was its home. He wiped his mouth off on his hand towel and looked into the mirror. He grabbed a brush from the counter and ran it through his hair, sleepily looking in the mirror as he did so. He turned on the sink water and grabbed a small washcloth from the cabinet. He let the water heat up before he got some in his hands and he splashed some of the hot water on his face. He then leaned into the sink and cupped the water in his hands and began to wet his face before he dried his hands on a towel. He then began to put face wash on his face. He turned the water on cold as he began to rub the face wash into his face. He let it settle while the water cooled down and he wet the towel once the water was cold. He then put the towel on his face and washed the face wash off. After all of that, he rung his towel out and dabbed his face off on the towel. He shook his head slightly and put the wet washcloth on the side of the tub.

 _ **Freund! Es tut uns leid! – German- Friend! We are sorry!**_

 _ **Blödmann –German- Dumbass.**_

 _ **Va te faire foutre –French- Kiss my ass.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry this is a boring chapter; I swear that there is some meaning to it in the future!**_

 _ **Once again, I do not own Hetalia, Lovino (APH Romano), Antonio (APH Spain), or any other characters in this story. I only own this story, the storyline, m computer, and the keyboard I typed it on!**_


End file.
